


First Time For Everything

by lady_moevot



Series: Working Title [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: Set after the events of Three of a Kind.Following their misadventures in Vegas, Langly decides to confront Scully and gets more than he expected.
Relationships: Richard "Ringo" Langly/Dana Scully
Series: Working Title [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125443
Kudos: 7





	First Time For Everything

LANGLY

 _Oh man, oh man, OH_ _MAN_

His brain seemed to be skipping on a loop like some high-tech record player that had scratched its last vinyl. His feet were moving ever closer down the carpeted hallway of the apartment building in Georgetown, which seemed both a mercy and a punishment. Langly's palms were sweating as he came to a stop at Agent Scully's door, and he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. _Better your heart in your throat than bile,_ he thought bitterly. Standing there, the realization of how insane this was began to dawn bright in his mind and for a few seconds, Langly seriously entertained the idea of running away back to HQ and never mentioning Vegas again. Hell, he hadn't even bothered to call first; what if Scully was busy, or out, or with someone, or...

 _Just knock, ya dumb hippie!_

Frohike's voice in his head was alarming, for more reasons than one. Even though it was somewhat unwelcome, the pseudo-advice was enough to snap him out of his own thoughts and worries long enough to reach out and.. well, knock.

SCULLY

Dana had just finished dressing in some comfy lounge clothes after her bath when a timid knock sounded at the front door. Curious, she crossed the living room, setting down a case file she'd been meaning to go through on the coffee table and looked out the peephole. _Langly?_ There was no mistaking the long, blonde hair, thick black glasses, and dimpled chin, even if the Gunman seemed to have found something terribly fascinating on the ground. Without hesitation, Dana shrugged and pulled the door open, a confused but warm smile on her lips.

"Hi, Langly. What brings you here?" What, indeed? She'd only been home from her weekend Vegas adventure with the Lone Gunmen for a few days, so it didn't seem likely that something had come up. Looking at him more directly now, she noticed he looked almost flushed and was still having trouble tearing his eyes from the floor. He stood with his hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders pushed forward -- protective body language, or apprehensive. _What **was** this about?_

LANGLY

The door opened a bit sooner than he anticipated and he felt his stomach tighten as he glanced up to her face, then swiftly back toward the ground. _Ah fuck, fuck, fuck.._

"Hey Scully, I hope this isn't a bad time, I know I probably should've called first, but.." the words poured out in the right order, thankfully, but way too fast. With a little effort, he met her eyes and took a breath. "Could I talk to you about something?"

There, that was closer to casual, and his voice didn't even break once! He could feel the slight heat in his face and he just hoped it wasn't showing as much. It felt stupid, the blushing and tight stomach and nerves; it was all ridiculous! Langly had known her for years now, spent time around her - granted, not really alone - and he considered her a friend. That was a big part of the reason his decision to come was a hard one; he didn't want to say or do anything to make stuff awkward between them... but he _needed to know._

SCULLY

"No, it's not a bad time, I was just settling in for some tv and delivery, come in," Dana said, standing back from the door to let Langly in. She couldn't imagine what it was he wanted to talk to her about, unless... _oh boy._ A portion of her memories of her trip to Vegas were spotty, to say the least, but not as completely obscured as they were initially. Bits and pieces had been coming back to her, and though she couldn't be completely sure of anything she'd said or done while drugged, there was something that was suddenly coming to mind. Dana dipped her head to hide the sudden flush crossing her cheeks as she closed the door behind Langly, who wasted no time making himself comfortable. Well, maybe comfortable wasn't the word, judging by his rigid posture, but he sat himself down at any rate.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Dana asked lightly, crossing between him and the coffee table to sit on the other sofa cushion. She tucked her legs under her and rested her elbow on the back of the couch, then propped her chin in her hand and fixed Langly with a stare. She already had a suspicion of what this was about, but she certainly wasn't going to open her mouth and possibly damn herself.

LANGLY

Sitting there in her apartment, alone with her, he could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He was really regretting his decision to come and his mouth felt incredibly dry, like the first time he took a bong rip in college. Looking around the apartment, he tried to find the right way to even begin to ask what he came to ask. When enough time had passed with her question hanging in the air that it might be construed as him being rude, he met her gaze and swallowed.

"I um, I actually wanted to ask you... Um, about Vegas? I know you said you don't remember much of what happened after you were drugged, but there was something," Langly paused, licking his lips. "Something I need some... insight on."

 _So far, so good,_ he assured himself, more to keep his breathing steady than anything else. Across from him, Scully raised an eyebrow, seemingly a cue to continue to the point. Langly cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, turning to face Scully more directly. _Now or never, Langly, just say it._

"When you were drugged you said something to me, called me 'cutie' - twice, actually - and I've been wondering, 'cause I know Susanne said it lowered inhibitions, so uh.. I guess I'm wondering if it was just the drug talkin' or the lowered inhibitions?" It wasn't until he'd finished that he realized he'd been rambling a mile a minute and in the space of what felt like a single breath. Despite the near desperate need for air, however, he found himself holding his breath.

SCULLY

Dana inhaled as Langly brought up what she had feared he would. In truth, she knew exactly what he was talking about; coming to on the floor of the autopsy bay with a concerned Langly helping her up was one of the first flashes of memory that came back to her. She had pushed the memory away, unwilling to delve into the implications for the foreseeable future but now she was being asked to do so. She couldn't blame him for asking but the thought of explaining herself to him when she hadn't yet explained it to herself was uncomfortable. For the first time since sitting down, she looked away, crossing her lips with the back of her index finger as she searched for the words.

"I uh.." Dana started then stopped, glancing down at the hand in her lap before meeting Langly's eyes again. "I've started remembering parts of what happened while I was drugged, and I remember what you're talking about, but to be honest, I haven't really taken the time to think about it. I'm not entirely sure myself why I said that, not that it isn't true," she added upon seeing a downcast look cross his face. Dana reached out and placed her hand over Langly's, not looking away this time. "If I'm being completely honest, Langly, I do think you're cute but as a rule I try to ignore any feelings of attraction. So, maybe it was lowered inhibitions, allowing me more confidence to say what I thought without the worry of repercussions or implications."

Her face was almost certainly an embarrassing shade of pink by now, and she still hadn't moved her hand nor wavered from meeting his gaze. She noticed a new look in his eyes: relief?

LANGLY

He'd been sitting in silence, staring at Scully and trying to keep his expression neutral despite the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions he was trying to either sort through or ignore, depending on the individual thought or emotion in question. He'd started feeling queasy like he had in the autopsy bay, but for an entirely different reason. It was all he could do to hold her gaze and remain still when she put her hand over his. He felt an unwanted stir in his groin but ignored it, choosing to focus on how soft and delicate her hand felt; that did nothing to stop the blood flowing south. Luckily, Scully's confession was more than enough to reign in his undivided attention again and though he'd never admit it, he felt his heart skip a beat when she called him cute again, completely sober and in her right mind.

"You really think I'm cute?" It seemed stupid, but it was all he can manage at the moment. _This was good, right?_ This was why he came, to find out if she'd meant it, which she'd just confirmed. It was validating and terrifying at the same time, and left him unsure of how to proceed or what to say next. Should he thank her for clarifying, apologize for disturbing her, and leave? Should he confess his attraction to her and hope she didn't shoot him? _You've come this far, man, might as well bite the bullet and get it all out in the open._

"Scully, I... I think you're cute, too. Or, ya know, beautiful." This confession was made to his lap, since he had already used up so much of his courage. The hand that wasn't under hers clenched into a fist and if he thought his heart was pounding before, whoa boy, it was beating out a rhythm that would put Lars Ulrich to shame. The air was heavy and the silence unbearable as he waited; waited for her to laugh at him, call him a creep, pull away, scream at him, maybe slap him. He might have some idea which if he had the nerve to look at her, but he couldn't.

SCULLY

Dana had suspected for quite some time that Langly had a slight crush on her; his colleague, Frohike, was much more forward about his infatuation, but Langly was not. Even still, there were small things she had noticed in his behavior and body language that pointed to his own attraction. It was flattering, of course, but it was more endearing that he'd gone out of his way to keep his feelings in check - though whether out of respect or fear, she wasn't sure. Maybe both? Regardless, it didn't come as a shock to her when he told her he thought she was beautiful, but she was a little surprised he was admitting it.

"Yes, really," she said, squeezing his hand lightly and smiling. Without really thinking about it, Dana raised her hand to his face to cup his chin and lightly raked her thumbnail over the dimple. She pushed slightly, encouraging him wordlessly to look up at her, sensing his apprehension in the situation. After all, she'd been in his position before, confessing to an attraction she wasn't sure would be returned, and knew how vulnerable it could make someone feel. Looking at him now, with no distractions or outlandish government conspiracies in the way, she could take the time to really see him for the nerdy, rebellious, intelligent man that he was. His blue eyes seemed to be searching hers and it sent a jolt through her, all the way from her scalp to the center of her pelvis. _Crap._ "And thanks. I, um.. Can I ask you a personal question, Langly?"

LANGLY

Langly's breath hitched when Scully's hand touched his face and he swallowed hard as he lifted his eyes to her. He actually couldn't believe it; with all the incredible and deplorable things he and the other Gunmen had uncovered, all the things they'd encountered through their association with Mulder and Scully, this was what truly struck him as unbelievable. That a woman as smart and sexy as Dana Scully could find him attractive was completely bizarre but far be it from him to argue. He was having a harder time regulating his blood flow, but he refused to acknowledge the growing issue for fear that she'd notice.

"Uh, sure. Go for it." He nodded, curious of where this was going, what sort of personal question she might have in mind, even though he had a good idea what it may be. The matter of his virginity wasn't some closely guarded secret, of course, but he sure as hell didn't go around announcing it either. If that was the question on her mind, why would she care to know?

SCULLY

Even as the words left her mouth, Dana realized she wasn't sure why she was saying them. She had a question in mind, but what exactly compelled her to actually utter a lead up to it, she had no idea. There was actually very little she knew about Langly as a person, and while she considered him a friend, they weren't what she'd call close. What right did she have to ask? _Well, too late now._ Judging by the look on his face, she figured Langly was just as curious as she was suddenly embarrassed.

"Have you ever..." a pause, calculating the possible outcomes of asking point blank. Clearing her throat and glancing down briefly, she decided on the more delicate approach. "Have you ever been in a relationship, Langly?" She let her hand fall down to rest on his hand again; for whatever reason, she wanted to keep touching him.

LANGLY

 _Alright, not quite what I_ _was thinking.. maybe she chickened out?_

He couldn't help noticing that she put her hand back over his, which was encouraging and also kind of intimate, at least by his standards. It was certainly the most physical contact he could remember ever having with a woman.

"Uh, no, I- I haven't. Haven't ever been real popular with women, not that I ever put a lot of effort into it, ya know, meeting women. Never had a relationship or even.. ah, kissed anyone," Langly explained, his eyes trained on his lap again. He felt his face flush again and knew he was red as an apple, but he couldn't do anything about that.

SCULLY

 _Alright, that answers that._

Dana sat in silence for a moment, her mind weighing what he'd said and trying to decide what to say or do. She had asked the question with no real motive behind it other than curiosity, but now she wondered if maybe there was a motive after all. There was an unmistakable sensation spreading in her lower abdomen, but her mind was still warring over the pros and cons, the repercussions. Did she really want this to go somewhere, or was it just the lack of sexual contact for she couldn't say how long? Was she really considering sleeping with Langly?

"Look at me, Langly," she commanded in a gentle tone, sliding closer on the couch and touching his shoulder with her right hand. It was like a switch had flipped in her mind; she was not just considering it, she _wanted_ to.

LANGLY

The pause was the most uncomfortable for him so far; so much seemed to hang in the balance, even though he had no definite expectations. He wondered idly what was going through her mind - was she judging him, mocking him, pitying him? He honestly wasn't sure which would be worst.

Langly did as he was told, looking back up at Scully's face, only to watch her scoot closer and put her hand on his shoulder. _What was happening?_ He glanced at her hand, then back at her face, frozen in his seat. His heart was racing again and his palms were sweating. He'd been in close quarters with her before, even just days ago in Vegas, but it wasn't like this. She had a look in her eyes he couldn't quantify, and it was making him nervous. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was checking him out, but that couldn't be the case, could it?

"Um, S-..," he could feel his voice start to crack as he tried to get words out, so he paused to clear his throat and tried again. "Scully, what are you doing?"

SCULLY

She'd made up her mind, but the question now was, how to proceed? She wasn't sure if he'd want this to go anywhere, and it would be assault if she just flat out kissed him without permission, even though that's exactly what she wanted to do. It wouldn't be right, so she would give him the opportunity to advance things, or not.

"I've made the first move, Langly," Dana explained in a soft voice, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of his face and resting her hand on his cheek. Her left hand still rested on his, in his lap. "Now it's your turn, if you want. Kiss me; and before you ask, yes, I'm sure," she added the last bit with a small smile, still not taking her eyes off his.

LANGLY

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, at all. She wanted him to kiss her? _Fuck, she wants me?_ He was rock hard now, and he could feel his thought processes shutting down, drowning out everything other than the desire he felt. _Fuck, man, don't have to tell me twice._

Langly leaned forward, putting his free hand on the back of Scully's head and pressing his lips to hers. It occurred to him a little late that he should've moistened them first, but it didn't seem to matter because Scully was kissing him back, her lips soft and wet. He closed his eyes and let himself be led, let himself be consumed by Scully. Parting his lips, he met her tongue with his, even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was meant to be doing with it. Still, it was amazing, at least to him; suddenly, unbidden, his brain rebooted like a Windows 95 and started throwing insecurities at him. _What if he was doing this all wrong? What if he was just slobbering all over her and she was trying to find the right time to push him off and tell him this was_ _a mistake, to go home?_

All the nagging thoughts turned like a funnel in his mind, pulling him out of his blissful daze and commanding more attention than he would have liked.

SCULLY

Dana found she was pleasantly surprised when Langly accepted her offer and pushed his lips to hers. Her nether region was already pooling with wet heat and her skin felt covered in goosebumps. _Oh yeah, she wanted this._ Deciding to add some tongue to the equation, she parted her lips and he did the same; he might've been inexperienced, but he wasn't clueless and actually had a pretty decent intuition for kissing. Unfortunately, it was somewhat shortlived; after a few minutes, something changed in his demeanor, even though he hadn't stopped kissing her.

She lowered her hand from his face to his chest, a gentle signal to put the brakes on. "Is something wrong?" she asked when he leaned back, again avoiding her eyes.

LANGLY

 _Shit, here it comes,_ he thought bitterly to himself when he felt her hand move to his chest. He was gonna have to try to keep a straight face while she told him to get lost, then go back to HQ and hope the bathroom was unoccupied so he could jerk off in frustration, again. Instead of rejecting him, though, she seemed concerned and confused when she asked if something was wrong.

"No.. well, yes and no." He sighed, unsure how to explain that he was trying to ignore his own thoughts long enough to make this happen, and that he was afraid he'd screwed up before even really starting. Langly looked back up into Scully's eyes before explaining. "I just.. can't help thinking I'm doing something wrong, and that you'll.. change your mind."

SCULLY

 _Ah, he was second guessing himself, and her resolve by extension._

"Langly, you're not doing anything wrong," Dana assured him before giving him another brief kiss. Moving her lips to his ear, she whispered seductively, "And I promise you, I'm not going to change my mind."

As if to prove her point, she stood from the couch and offered her hand, lightly jerking her head in the direction of her bedroom.

LANGLY

Relief and a new wave of arousal washed over him in force at her whispered words. When she offered her hand, he took it without a second thought and stood, following Scully to her bedroom. _This was actually going to happen. He was going to have sex, with Scully. It was like a_ _wet dream come true._

Once inside, he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into another kiss. He felt more confident this time, and had remembered to lick his lips first. He took charge, slowly pushing his tongue past his lips and then hers, kissing her deeply. Langly pressed his body against hers and ran his hands down her back to cup her ass, then guided them both toward her bed. He only came up for air once he had Scully backed up to the foot of her bed, and she took the opportunity to take a gasping breath herself.

SCULLY

For a first time kisser, Langly sure was a very quick study; she was wet and throbbing with need by the time he broke the kiss. She wondered idly what else he'd be a quick study at, and really hoped she'd find out. Dana tugged at the hem of his Ramones shirt, which she'd seen him in more times than she could count. _Maybe I'll get him_ _a new one for Christmas._

"Take off your shirt, Langly," she ordered with a naughty smirk. It was met with a moment of hesitation - no doubt he was unused to being naked in front of others - but he pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor. When his hands went to his pants, she stopped him, shaking her head. "We'll get there."

Instead, she took his hands and guided them to the top of her flannel button down shirt. No other explanation was needed; Langly started working open her shirt with a deftness in his fingers she'd only seen on a keyboard. He had it unbuttoned in what could have been record time, but had left the sides where they fell, still covering most of her breasts. Dana took over from there, looking up into his face as she slowly pulled the fabric apart and let the shirt drop around her feet. The look on his face made her smile wickedly.

LANGLY

 _Holy tits, Batman._

He cupped her breasts with his hands, kneading them and testing their weight, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. This earned a soft mewling sound, so he repeated the action, only lighter and more teasing. Almost instantly, her nipples hardened and he let out a groan. Her hands went to his hips, either to steady herself or just to touch him, he couldn't be sure.

"Lay down," he whispered, voice more than a little dry from lack of use and all the air he was no doubt catching from his mouth hanging slack like a dazed idiot. Langly cleared his throat, and gestured behind her to the bed. "Please?"

Scully obliged, sitting and scooting back to rest her head on a pillow. Her eyes didn't leave him, though, and she bit her lip as she watched him. It might've been the first time he could classify something as both painfully cute and sexy. He crawled onto the bed after her and reached for the waistband of her lounge pants, tugging them down to her knees, which she bent to allow him room to pull them off completely. The pants were tossed over his shoulder to the floor and he climbed over her to kiss her once more. Scully's skin was unreasonably soft and the feel of her erect nipples against his chest made his cock throb painfully. He grinded against her, and the friction made him moan into her mouth.

Eager to continue, Langly pulled back and brought his mouth down to her breasts, taking his time with each. Judging by the sounds she made, Scully especially liked it when he used his teeth to latch onto her nipples before sucking in as much of the breast as he could fit into his mouth.

SCULLY

She felt like pure electricity had shot through her when Langly grinded against her, and the things he was doing with his mouth.. God help her, she felt close to orgasm just from the foreplay. Her moans had started out as encouragement, but now she cried out in earnest and it felt so good to have him over her, have his mouth on her. Despite that, Dana still felt a greedy hunger for _more._

"Langly, touch me," she begged, raising her hips slightly to indicate where. Given time and guidance, she figured he could be a fantastic lover. For now, though, she was content to let him have his way and do the things he was comfortable trying.

The hand he wasn't using to brace himself slid down her flat stomach to the mound between her thighs. His fingers seemed to be figuring out the landscape, so to speak, since she still had panties on and he was too preoccupied with her tits to- _OH._ Dana inhaled sharply when his finger found her clit through the fabric and started rubbing painfully slow circles. Then the finger dipped lower, pushing firmly against the material until he found her opening... then stopped. She couldn't help the childish whine that came from her, pouting down at him when he looked up, apparently surprised.

LANGLY

Looking up at Scully, he could see her face was flushed and her eyes were half lidded, confirming what he hoped he'd interpreted correctly: she was just as aroused as him. Langly released her right breast with a wet pop and swallowed, licking his lips as he sat back on his heels. He realized then that he still had more than half his clothes on and climbed off the bed, getting another whine from Scully. He removed his shoes and socks with the toe to heel method, then undid his pants and pulled them down, stepping out of them as they dropped around his ankles. _There, now we're on even terms._

Crawling back onto the bed, he grabbed the waistband of her panties and looked at her for confirmation; a breathy moan and raised hips were all the answer he needed. He pulled them down and off, chucked them unceremoniously over his shoulder to join the rest of the clothes. Before him lay the Holy Grail, and he shuddered when he extended a finger to slide through her folds and felt the wetness and heat. _Oh, fuck._ It was better than anything he could've imagined and he hadn't even penetrated her yet. Langly pushed a finger inside, just to the second knuckle, and wiggled it, marveling at the heat encasing his finger. He felt his cock twitch and rubbed against the mattress a little, just enough to be mistaken for a change in position.

Looking up once more at Scully, he saw that she was holding her breasts and biting her lip, watching him. With his eyes on hers, he leaned in and ran his tongue through her folds.

SCULLY

Letting out a low moan, Dana felt her mind go blissfully blank as Langly's tongue reached her clit. His finger pushed in deeper, curling up to press her g-spot and she whimpered. One hand moved from her breast to grip the bedding as his tongue flicked teasingly over her clit and she began to pant as she got closer to climax. He was moving his finger faster now, curling the long digit with every thrust. She moaned something resembling the word 'yes' when he added a second finger, only slowing his rhythm briefly before returning to it. His tongue was pressing more firmly now and she was so, so close.

"Oh fuck, Langly, YES!" she shouted when he surrounded her clit with his lips and sucked. "Yes, yes, _YES!"_

Dana was seeing stars and her hands blindly groped for fistfuls Langly's hair as she came, holding his head in place and bucking her hips. "Oh my god, _oh my god,"_ she mumbled over and over as the orgasm leveled out and she was able to do more than moan. Her legs shook in the aftermath as Langly withdrew his fingers and sat up, looking well pleased with himself.

LANGLY

The sounds Scully made were driving him mad with need, but he knew it was going to be so very, very worth it when he finally slid his cock inside her. Sitting up, he looked down at her, still shaking from her orgasm; he couldn't quite believe he'd made her cum, but he'd felt her vaginal walls clamp down on his fingers and heard her cries of pleasure. Not to mention being able to taste and feel her juices all over his face. He probably looked even more smug than he felt, if Scully's amused expression was anything to go by.

 _Okay, man, ditch the boxers and fuck her._

The voice in his head that spent most of the time making him second guess himself seemed to be fully in his corner now. The only thing was.. _fuck,_ _a condom!_ He knew she was barren, so he didn't need to worry about getting her pregnant, but he certainly wasn't going to say that and risk upsetting her.

"Uh, Scully? I don't have a condom, do you..?" He trailed off, hoping she'd either have one for him to use or just give the go ahead for continuing without one. He especially hoped it'd be the latter.

SCULLY

Looking him over with hungry, dark eyes, she contemplated the situation for a moment. She didn't have any condoms, but it hardly seemed to matter. He was a virgin, so she didn't need to worry about STDs from him, and she was clean too, so.. why not? If by some miracle Langly got her pregnant, she wouldn't be upset about that either.

"Just put it in, Langly," she said, reaching between her legs to run a fingernail over the bulge in his boxers. His penis was long and she felt her walls clench at the thought of him pushing inside. "And call me Dana."

She pulled him up for another kiss and slid her hand down his side and into the waistband of his boxers, pushing at them on the one side.

LANGLY

Relief and excitement hit him as he leaned over Dana and returned her kiss. He pushed the other side of his boxers and together they managed to push them off far enough to free his cock. Seeing it spring out, it was clear his circulation was lacking, his dick was so veiny and almost purple. Langly pushed his boxers further down before wriggling out of them completely, another trophy for the floor. He braced himself above Dana and leaned down for another quick kiss before lining up and pushing slowly inside.

"Oh shit, Dana," he breathed, closing his eyes and concentrating on not coming. He went slow, not wanting to hurt her or finish early, and it was damn near torturous to feel the wet heat swallow his cock. Soft moans escaped with almost every breath but soon his length was buried in delicious heat.

Langly shuddered at the nails digging into his back and looked down at Scully, checking her blue eyes for any indication of disapproval. Not finding any, he pulled back out at an equally slow and maddening pace, before thrusting inside again, harder.

SCULLY

The slow pace was appreciated at first but once she'd grown accustomed to his size, it became frustrating. Not that she could blame him for wanting to go slow, and it felt indescribable to be so full again. It really had been too damn long and her need forced her hips up against his for added friction. The more she angled her hips just so, the deeper his cock reached and it was already hitting all the good spots.

"Mm, fuck, Richard," Dana whispered into Langly's ear, wrapping her arms and legs around him. It felt a little strange, calling him by his given name, but it seemed appropriate with their current level of intimacy. She moved her hands down his back to his ass, giving his cheeks a playful squeeze while encouraging him to thrust harder. He was doing well despite his lack of experience, but she knew he was trying hard not to ejaculate. Still, she began to move her hips in time with him, angling up as he thrust forward, fucking him just as he was fucking her.

LANGLY

The sensations he was experiencing were beyond description, beyond words that he could possibly form into a coherent explanation, and he knew a lot of words. He could lose himself to those sensations, and almost did, until he felt Dana's hands cup his ass. Even that was nice, though. She felt so soft and slick, and all enveloping, like she was surrounding not only his penis but all of him. Like he could drown in her if he would just let go, and goddammit, he _wanted_ to.

Langly realized suddenly that he wanted to be touching more of her, to wrap his arms around her. So that's what he did; he buried his cock deep with a quick thrust, then picked Scully up and braced her against him, sitting back on his heels with her in his lap. She gasped as he maneuvered her, probably more than a little surprised at his sudden boldness, like he was. He put one arm around her back to steady her and his other around her ass to hold her in place while he thrusted up in a quick pace.

It seemed from this angle she also had better control, as she started rolling her hips like before but in a harder, more determined way. Her moans in his ear nearly drove him over the edge, but he held on, wanting to make her cum again if possible. He thought she might be close, as he could feel her vaginal walls tightening around his cock, and with a few more well met thrusts, he was proven right. She gripped him everywhere; her arms, legs, and cunt all had a hold of him as she cried out, mumbling his name and some colorful swears over and over as she rode out her orgasm. Langly kept thrusting, feeling his own release coming fast as he wrapped his arms tighter. Her cunt clenched around him again, just as he was thrusting up, and that was it, the last push he needed to let go and drown. He half-moaned, half-shouted his own pleasure as he spent, filling her with his semen.

SCULLY

Dana shuddered against Langly as she came down from her orgasm, her breathing still shaky. Her eyesight was still a little fuzzy, so she buried her face in his neck, planting little kisses through his hair. She could still feel his cock pulsing inside her. _My god, that's_ _a lot._ It felt good, if she was being honest; all of it had, a little surprisingly. She sighed and fell back, pulling him with her. When he pulled out to lay beside her, she could feel his seed spill out, so she reached down and scooped some up, bringing her fingers to her lips to taste it.

"You taste good, less bitter than I thought," she remarked casually, even though she could see him gawking at her out of the corner of her eye. After a few seconds of silence, she turned her head to look at him. "That was great, Richard. Truly. I didn't realize how much I needed that."

LANGLY

His shock at watching Scully taste his cum turned to pride at her reassurance. He could feel a blush creep into his cheeks as he grinned like an idiot. "That was better than I ever imagined it could be, and I've been imagining my first time for years. Thank you."

Suddenly feeling a bit shy, as if they hadn't just had sex, he put his hand over hers. Langly wasn't sure where to go from here, or what this meant for their friendship, or if his feelings for her would grow or go away. _Stop worrying and just ask._ It seemed strange to try and talk about those things now, but if not now, when? "Um, Sc- Dana. What happens now? I mean, I'm assuming you're not looking for a relationship?"

SCULLY

Dana bit her lip as she thought over Langly's very valid question, unsure of what to say. What _was_ going to happen now? How did she want to proceed, as friends? More? Did she have genuine feelings for the man laying next to her, staring at her with hope in his eyes, or did she simply give in to more base needs? She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she realized she needed to say something.

"I really don't know, Rich. I haven't been looking for a relationship, but I.. I dunno. I've never really given much thought to how I feel about you, or how you might feel about me. I'd never even admitted to myself that I found you attractive before tonight. I don't actually know what I want or how to proceed. Any suggestions?"

LANGLY

His nerves had skyrocketed during the painfully long silence, but when Scully finally answered him, it felt like his heart dropped into his stomach. It was a long shot that she might confess deeper feelings and ask for a relationship, like astronomically long, but that did nothing to dull his disappointment. _She didn't reject the idea outright, man, she just said she doesn't know how she feels or what she wants._

"Would you be opposed to spending some time together? Just you and me?" He asked, rolling onto his side and putting his arm across her middle. "Get to know each other and see what happens?"

SCULLY

She watched him roll over, her eyes flitting down to his penis before quickly snapping back up to his face, hoping he wouldn't notice. His suggestion sounded a bit like a date, and she didn't hate the idea. It occurred to her that she knew next to nothing about him, had only ever really thought of him as part of the Gunmen unit rather than an individual. Dana realized she wanted to know the individual.

"That sounds nice, Richard. I'd like to get to know you better." She rolled toward him, running her hand up his arm and resting it on his cheek. She leaned up and kissed him deeply before pulling him close and entangling her legs with his. "I'm thinking we should probably keep this between us for the time being, at least until we have a chance to figure it out for ourselves."

LANGLY

"That's fair. As much as I want to go home and tell the guys we had sex, I think Frohike would murder me in my sleep. We should probably keep the first name basis private, too. It would be suspicious if we were suddenly calling each other by our given names around the others."

He truly didn't mind keeping it a secret for now, even if part of him wanted to take out a billboard or publish the news in their next issue of TLG. It was exciting and a little scary, as it dawned on him that this situation held the potential for heartbreak. It was well within the realm of possibility that he might come to have feelings approaching love for Dana and she might realize that she liked him more as a friend than a partner. He forced those thoughts away, not wanting his anxiety to ruin an otherwise amazing night. For now, he just wanted to hold her and bask in the good.

SCULLY

Dana laughed at the mention of Frohike, knowing the older Gunman would be none too pleased to learn she had chosen Langly over him. She held the man in question close, breathing in his scent, which was a little sweat mixed with trace amounts of Old Spice deodorant and an earthy body wash. "Yeah, you should probably try to avoid rubbing Hickey's face in it."

She must've been more comfortable than she realized, because the next thing she knew, she was jerking awake to the sound of her phone ringing. Langly handed her the phone and she answered, discreetly clearing her throat. "Mm, hello?"

Frohike spoke on the other end, sounding concerned. "Good evening, G-Woman, sorry to bother you, but have you heard from Langly? He said he was stepping out for a bit, but that was hours ago and he's not answering his cell."

"Langly? Um, n-no, I haven't. Maybe he just needed to clear his head?" The pun would be missed by Frohike, but she caught Langly grinning beside her. She playfully shoved him, trying not to laugh and give them both away. "I'm sure he's fine, but if I hear from him, I'll tell him you were looking for him."

"Alright, thanks. Have a good night." The line clicked and the call ended.

LANGLY

"I should probably go, before Hickey files a missing persons report, or tracks my cell." He sat up, but was pulled back down by Scully who gave him another kiss. He smiled against her lips, wishing he could stay, but it would be very suspicious if he stayed out all night. When she released him, he stood up and went to pull on his clothes, sneaking peeks at Dana's still naked body, wanting to remember every last detail for later. After a moment, she joined him, pulling on her clothes with no great hurry and he could swear he saw her checking out his ass. When they were both dressed, she walked him to the front door and wished him a goodnight. He leaned down to give her a goodnight kiss, and then he was leaving, replaying the events of the evening as he left her building and climbed into the VW bus.

When he got home, he was bombarded with questions from both Frohike and Byers, to which he shrugged and announced that he didn't need to explain himself, and that he was going to grab a shower and go to bed. They followed him upstairs, still pestering him with questions until he reached his room and started stripping off his clothes for the second time that night. That seemed to put them off enough to leave him alone, at least for the time being, and he went about his shower in bliss. After, he crawled into bed still naked, and even though he wished he was sharing it with Dana, he slept better than he had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> After yet another rewatch of The X-Files, I realized I kinda liked the idea of Scully and Langly hooking up, so I wrote this.


End file.
